iceagefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fan:Chapter 1: Kids out of time
Time is particular in its own way. And if time is wasted, it can not be regained. But if time is controlled, it can be a great passageway into the past or into the future. One group of talented kids and teenagers have found a way to do both. They were called the time Watch Corporation kids. Using special Japan technology and the state of the art tools, the kids and several adults made the first two prototype time watches. It took weeks and a month to build them but they had accomplished what no human has done before. They could travel back in time to the past and the future with just a twist of the watch’s disk. But the watches had one serious error; energy. No matter how much they time traveled, the watches could not hold on to an efficient energy supply. It took two and half weeks just try again and again but so far, nothing. Then when the corp. intended on shutting down for good, three brilliant kids from the employees’ job found a technique around the energy predicament. By converting solar power on the watches and perfectly small rays designed by the three, they had done it. The watches now ran on solar power energy. It took three weeks but soon three new watches were made and the corp. had been saved from a major shutdown. The three kids were now given special authorization to time travel whenever they wanted provided they didn’t mess with ancient times or the future. The three employees were Josiah clover, Shelly Blake, and Ken Blake. Shelly and Ken were brother and sister yet complete opposites. Ken liked being on his computer and was referred by his sister as a ‘hacker’ a ’nerd’ and a ‘Brain box’. Ken never did like the great outdoors very much. Being only ten years of age, he was younger then his sister who was twelve and who liked the outdoors more then him. Shelly never appreciated her brother’s behavior about the outdoors and saw it as annoying. She liked the outdoors and didn’t care whether are not her brother didn’t. She was taller then ken and being older then him, would make sure he got it. She was never scared of the flora and fauna out in the woods when they went camping nor was she afraid to go to the outhouse by herself at night. Ken, unluckily, would always take a flashlight with him and an extra roll of toilet paper to the outhouse just in case. If an animal or some other critter did come near him, he’d shriek so noisily that half of a trailer park would wake up and wonder who is making all that noise in the middle of the night. He wasn’t very bold when it came to large animals’ ether. He was frightened to death at the very sight of anything larger then him. Be it an elephant, horse, or giraffe, ken didn’t like ether of them. And when it came to time traveling back to prehistoric times, Josiah clover led the two on the craziest ones. Josiah loved time traveling to prehistoric times and interacting with the animals alongside Shelly. Josiah, being twenty years of age, was the oldest of the group and the leader. That made him responsible of the groups protection when they time traveled to certain periods in time. Josiah took this seriously and never let his guard down for a minute. Because the last time that had happened, Ken was attacked by a plesiosaur that had nabbed him by seat of his khaki shorts and tossed him around like a dog with a toy. Poor ken never got over it and was traumatized by for days when they had returned to the future. On top of that, his shorts and underwear were torn by the teeth of that animal. Good thing Josiah and Shelly used the corporation Gadgets to help him out. The time corporation had a steady use of gizmos and gadgets from Japan from time to time and they’d permitted the corporations use of them during time travel voyages in the past. Provided they bring them back to the future after use. Items left in the past in certain movies had always been misused by people in history. And that is what the corporation couldn’t risk. The last thing anyone wanted to do was create a time paradox. The watches could not be used for financial gain by anyone from the institute, either. The intent there was to explore time itself. Not to corrupt it. The kids knew that. Everyone at the corporation knew that. This was the one rule they had: never interfere with time. Time was not a game to be played with nor was it to be taken for granted. Josiah, Shelly, and Ken never forgot that one rule. It was the one rule they never broke together. Another one was to stick together as a team. But like all teams, some things come to an end. Category:Fan